Here With Me
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: One of the stranger writings that is coming out of my mind. Very dramatic, somewhat angsty. Yaten centered, songfic, hope you like it. ^.~


Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me. The song 'Here with Me' doesn't belong to me. It's copyright Dido.   
Rating: G  
Genre: Angst/Drama   
Warnings: Shoujo-ai, semi-dark at the end  
Pairing: Yaten + Seiya  
P.O.V.: None  
Author: Icy Blade (Duh)  
Author's E-mail: ChibiFarfarello@aol.com  
Author's IM: Angel Xtremes  
Author's Notes (Important): The 'she' and 'her' in this fic refers to Yaten. I wrote this in a weird fashion I suppose…  
  
  
  
Here with Me  
~*~*~*~  
  
~I didn't hear you leave,   
I wonder how am I still here.  
I don't want to move a thing;  
It might change my memory.   
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide.~  
  
  
Delicate, pale, soft hands reached up to wipe away the crystalline tears that threatened to fall. A beautiful morning. Shattered. The sweet chirping birds seemed to have a crow's caw. The glistening sun's rays seem to die out in into darkness. She shifted her pale green eyes to the empty space next to her. One name. The name of the person who meant the most to her slipped from her glossy lips. "Seiya…"  
  
  
~I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me,  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be,   
Until you're resting here with me~  
  
  
Replayed images of the night before flashed in her mind. She smiled faintly, but tears continued to fall. Sharing one moment of passion with the one person she loved made her happy. However, she felt used. Abused. Cheap. For that moment of passion seemed to mean nothing. And it showed when she woke up, only to find Seiya gone.   
  
  
~I don't want to call my friends,   
They might wake me from this dream,   
and I can't leave this bed,   
Risk forgetting all that's been~  
  
  
She snuggled between her cool sheets, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to forget Seiya and that solitary moment as hard as possible. "I will forget…" She whimpered and curled up into a ball, clutching a pillow to her chest. Her eyes stung from her salty tears as she kept telling herself she'd forget everything…   
  
  
~Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide,  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,   
Until you're resting here with me~  
  
  
Once she had calmed herself down, she sat up. She ignored the bitter cold wind that swept across her bare skin. She stared out the window, and knew. She couldn't replace Tsukino Usagi's light with her own. She shook her head as tears, again, threatened to spill. She wished Seiya would stop chasing after someone impossible to catch. And notice her as a person, instead of someone to use.  
  
  
~I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,   
Until you're resting here with me.  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be,  
until you're resting here with me~  
  
  
She stood up from her bed, allowing the silky white sheet to fall to her ankles. She walked gracefully to her mirror, and stared at her reflection. Red brimmed eyes, flushed cheeks, hair hanging around her shoulders, bags under her eyes. "I look horrible…" she murmured quietly to herself, delicately touching her cheek. She hated crying. Especially for something she'd thought she'd get used to.   
  
  
~I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me,  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be,   
Until you're resting here with me~  
  
  
"Damn you, Sailormoon. I know who you are." She clenched her fist and slammed it against the mirror, ignoring her wounds from the glass shards that had fallen. "You're taking something away that is rightfully mine." She dropped her hand to her side, savoring the feeling of her blood dripping from her fingertips, onto her shin. Her eyes resembled a soul that is cold, dead, and broken.  
  
  
~Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide,  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,   
Until you're resting here with me.  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here with me~  
  
  
She ran a gentle fingertip over one of the blood-seeping wounds, and wrote on the pure, white plaster wall in her own red blood, "I will wait for you…" She dropped her hand to her side numbly. She knew she would break. She knew she would shatter. But it didn't matter anymore.  
  
  
~I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,   
Until you're resting here with me.  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here with me~  
  
  
She laid back down on the cold sheets, closed her eyes, and whispered in the chilly, morning air, "Aishiteru, Seiya… Come for me…" as only one more crystalline tear fell from her eyes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. X.x Was I in a weird mood or what? I would appreciate it if you reviewed, because this came off really… weird and twisted to me. Tooi Yoake wasn't written like this. At least I don't think?   
  
~Icy-chan 


End file.
